Fjord
Fjord horses are a breed of horse available in Star Stable Online and Star Stable Horses. Description "Few breeds are as recognizable and beloved as the intrepid Norwegian Fjord Horse. Combining the musculature of a draft horse with the nimbleness of small breeds, and with a silhouette that evokes prehistoric cave paintings, the Fjord Horse is a true icon in the Equestrian World! The Fjord Horse is amongst the breeds in the world. Findings in viking burial sites indicate that the Fjord and it's closest relatives have been domesticated and selectively bred for over 2000 years. Today, all Fjords carry the dun dilution gene on any of the three base coats bay, black, and chestnut. A smaller number also show the influence of the cream gene, with the rarest variation of all, the "kvit" (Norwegian for white) possessing a double cream dilution. Most striking are their distinctive primitive markings - a dark dorsal stripe in the mane and tail, as well as stripes on the legs and withers. '' ''The Fjord is truly a jack of all trades. Sturdy enough for field work and forestry, it is also an excellent riding choice for leisure riding and competition. With it's mild temperament (you could even call them"bomb proof!"), the Fjord is also popular choice for riding schools and therapeutic riding. '' ''These lovable companions won't falter under the toughest conditions, so whether your horse adventures take you to the icy cold of Dino Valley or the rugged trails of Mistfall, you can't go wrong with a Fjord! ''- New Model Description - [[Star Stable Online|''Star Stable Online]] Colors, Pricing, and Location In the September 20, 2018 update, along with the news of the removal of the Generation 1 Fjords, it was revealed that Generation 3 models were in the works. A draft of the model was included. The Generation 3 model of the Fjord was teased in the background of the Star Stable News video released October 10, 2018, a day before the official teaser video and on October 11, 2018, a teaser video was released, showing two variations of the Generation 3 Fjords and revealing the release date of October 17, 2018. On this date, three of variations were released and on November 14, 2018, three more colors were released. NMFjoBrun.png|Brunblakk NMFjoDGra.png| Dark Grå NMFjoGra.png|Grå NMFjoRod.png|Gulblakk NMFjoKvit.png|Kvit NMFjoRodb.png|Røblakk The Gen 3 Fjords come in six variations and cost 850 SC. They can be purchased in the following locations:. * Brunblakk - Fort Pinta * Dark Grå - Dundull * Grå - Valedale * Gulblakk - Valedale * Kvit - Dundull * Rødblakk - Dundull Star Stable Horses On October 24, 2018, a new color was released in Star Stable Horses. The fully raised foal can be bought for 850 SC. * Ulsblakk Unique Features Four different unique hairstyles can be purchased for the Fjords at the Horse Stylist. * Tradisjonell - Traditional (original style) * Sørgerand - Funeral band * Drage takker - Dragon spikes * Hjerter - Hearts Trivia * While Fjords are seen in a number of colors (some even lacking the dun factor), only five colors are technically recognized for the breed. ** These include Brunblakk (brown/bay dun), Rødblakk (red/chestnut dun), Grå (grey), Ulsblakk (white dun), and Gulblakk (yellow/cream dun). ** Kvit (cremello) is not considered a recognized color of the breed. * The Fjords were often called vestlandshest because they solely existed on the west side of Norway. There were other norwegian breeds that populated rest of the country like the Lundehest in north and the Dølahest in east. Category:Horse Breeds Category:Star Stable Online Category:Star Stable Horses